smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
SilverRose808
Si∀ (Sia; mostly known as Rose-chan or Silver-chan) is a female smutaite who started her singing on Smule Sing! since June 10, 2016 by the name of SilverRose808. As of April 15, 2017, she has 579 recordings and 155 followers so far, and is hoping to get more so she can find more friends. One of her greatest dreams is to become an idol in Japan, she's still pursuing it. Her voice range falls between mezzo and soprano (A3-D5) but is on the higher side most of the time and may be really high and pitched like a Vocaloid, similar to Kagamine Rin's voice. She sounds very young and looks like a little girl, although she's actually 18. Most people would recognize her voice through Japanese voice acting and song covers. When her voice is on the high scale, she sounds very excited and happy. But when her voice is on the opposite side, she may sound pretty tired and down. And when she sings low, she tends to lose her breath quicker than singing in high notes. Sia likes to use cute Japanese phrases in some of her songs, such as: "Nyan", "Puu", "Mu". She always acts like a little sister or a little girl to other people even with those who are younger than her. Majority of songs she sings are Vocaloid songs, sometimes she does JVA (Japanese Voice Acting) in various different voices. She has two characters who represent her voices: Rinka-chan, a sweet little girl with a high pitch voice, and Lennox =Hiroki= (or commonly known as Lennox-kun), a shy little boy with a charming voice. She always accepts challenges and requests for improving friendship and fun time. Affiliations Sia is one of the singers of THUS (Thai Unity Sound), the second youngest. Currently, she's finding a group of people who sing Vocaloid songs and do JVAs, might be considering to create one. Chara Appearance Rinka-chan (Fuwarurin the Linker) '-Profile-' ' Name:' ~Fuwarurin the Linker~ 「～フワルリン・ザ・リンカ～ Fuwarurin za Rinka」 Real Name: Rinka 「リンか」'Also known as': Rinka-chan/Rin-chan Gender: Female Date of Birth: May 2nd Place of Birth: Somewhere in this world Age: 17 (11 in appearance) Race: Human/Linker (in DreanRealm) Blood type: B Height: 165cm (5’4”) Weight: 38kg (83.8 lbs) Eye color: Blue-Purple/Dark Brown (real form) Hair color: Bright red/Raven black (real form) Relatives: elder sister, younger brother, her parents Relationship status: Single Personalities: Hyper, bubbly, energetic, passionate, sweet, childish Likes: Drawing, writing, singing, sweets, meeting new friends Dislikes: Heat, serious people, spicy food, sounds made by dentist's tools Ultimate goal: Befriend people as many as possible Biggest Fear: Losing friends and living alone by herself Favorite color(s): Silver, violet Favorite food(s): Everything made with chocolate and candy Favorite drink(s): Chocolate milk, juice, any kind of sweet drink Favorite type of person: Everyone! Powers: Manipulate dreams and tie them together through drawings and stories Weapons/Transformation Items: Magical drawing tools Featured Songs/Voice Actings Song covers (Newest-Oldest) * Solo ** »Non-Filter Challenge(7-11-16) ** Kokoro (7-8-16) * Duets ** Kokoro (9-16-16) ** Thai Servant of Evil Classical Group(9-16-16) ** Karakuri卍Burst [Thai ver.](9-14-16) ** Suki Kirai (9-14-16) ** PON! PON! PON! (9-9-16) ** ~Secret Base~ Kimi ga Kureta Mono (9-9-16) ** Kokoro (7-29-16) ** Matryoshka (6-11-16) ** Love is War (6-11-16) ** Suki Kirai (6-11-16) * Collabs ** iNSaNiTY (7-15-16) Voice Acting (Newest-Oldest) * JVA Sweet Secret no KISSU(9-9-16) * Worst Nightmare(9-3-16) * JVA Fight Scene (7-25-16) * 'I'm Worthless' Japanese VA (7-15-16) * Dying JVA(6-27-16) * JVA Killing Scenerio (Killer) (6-21-16) * JVA Killing Scenerio (Victim) (6-20-16) * JVA Coffee Shop Worker (6-18-16) * (Voice Acting) Secret Masquerade (6-18-16) * JVA "Ano, Senpai!" (6-18-16) Category:Singers Category:Smutaite Category:Smule Female Utaite